


Out of Mind - Sam and Jack - V.1

by DeniesReality



Series: Out of Mind [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniesReality/pseuds/DeniesReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack from Out of Mind S2 Stargate Sg1</p><p>ArtRage 4 + Wacom Bamboo Splash pen tablet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Mind - Sam and Jack - V.1

[Reference Pic](http://i43.photobucket.com/albums/e371/MidknightStarr/1ref%20pics/tumblr_l9gn0708Xk1qdz0quo1_500.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Also found on [deviantART](http://fav.me/d7vbmen)
> 
> AKA MidknightStarr
> 
> Please do not claim work as your own and do not post anywhere else without permission.
> 
> *I do not own anything related to any of my fandoms and all copyrights belong to the original owners*
> 
> **If any of the links are broken, or not working the way they should, please let me know by leaving me a comment here so I can fix them. Thank you**


End file.
